


My Sleeping Secret

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [175]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Conventions, Established Relationship, M/M, Supernatural Conventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How DOES Jensen know Jared sleeps naked?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sleeping Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little snippet that various people wanted.

“I sleep naked,” Jared said.

Jensen rolled his eyes. “I didn’t need to know that.”

“You knew that!” Jared exclaimed.

“And the sale of fanfiction books just skyrocketed,” Jensen half-joked. At the same time he considered killing Jared for almost giving them away. Maybe later he’d steal all of Jared’s clothes and throw them out the window so Jared would have to walk around naked. Although knowing his boyfriend, Jared wouldn’t even care.

The conversation flowed easily from there and away from the topic of naked sleeping, but the faces of the fans were glowing with glee and Jensen knew twitter and facebook and what ever other social media people were using would absolutely blow up with the information. Jared kept talking like nothing was wrong but Jensen continued to think about it, wondering what fantasies the fans would come up with right now. Everyone would certainly be convinced that Jensen and Jared were together now, and Jensen had to admit that the evidence was fairly damning. Maybe it would be to rest those rumors that Jensen and Misha were doing it. He shuddered. As if. Jared was the only one for him.

When they were off the stage, Jensen punched Jared in the arm. “What were you thinking? ‘You knew I sleep naked’? What do you think the fans are going to do with that, huh?”

Jared gave him a quick kiss. “Relax, Jen. It’s all playful.”

“Except it’s true,” Jensen pointed out. “Why did you even bring up that you sleep naked?”

“For fun,” Jared replied. “Besides, we’re best friends. We lived together. Of course we’ve seen each other naked.”

“Also we fuck,” Jensen pointed out.

“Why do you have to say it so crudely? We make love, Jensen, _make love_. Not fuck. We’re boyfriends.”

“Secret boyfriends,” Jensen grumbled. “I kind of wish Supernatural would end. At least the two of us could come out then.”

“You don’t mean that. You love the show and the fans,” Jared pointed out. “Besides, our fans are so enthusiastic that they’d probably _love_ it if we came out.”

“We’d never be hired anywhere in acting again,” Jensen said.

“You don’t know that. And who cares if we don’t? We’ll find other things to do. And if we don’t, we have enough money to live comfortably.”

“I don’t want to put you through the hatred you might suffer,” Jensen said. “Not everyone is accepting. We live in Texas, Jay.”

“Okay, so we don’t come out publicly,” Jared said. “We don’t have to take out an ad in the newspaper or buy a billboard. But I’m tired of hiding my love for you. I want people to know that you know I sleep naked because we sleep together.”

Jensen chuckled. “And because you always fall asleep after sex.”

“Hey, I do all the work,” Jared joked. “I’ve never had better orgasms than with you.”

“I’m flattered.” Jensen pulled him in for a kiss. “You know, we have a hotel room upstairs and we don’t have to do anymore convention stuff…”

Jared grinned. “I’ll race you up the stairs.”

“Ugh, you take the stairs. I’m taking the elevator.”

“Lame old man.”

“Fuck you.”

“You’ve got our positions reversed,” Jared teased.

“I hate you.” Jensen smiled sneakily and then bolted for the stairs. He may be four years older than Jared, but he was faster and beat Jared up to the room.

“You cheated,” Jared huffed.

Jensen pulled Jared into the room and kissed the pout off his face. “I just outsmarted you.”

“Maybe I won’t fuck you,” Jared grumbled. “Go jerk off in the bathroom.”

Jensen was already peeling off his clothes and reaching for the lube in his suitcase. He popped the cap and smeared some on his fingers before pressing them into his ass. He was still slightly open from their sex in the morning and soon he could fit 3 fingers comfortably. Jensen fucked himself on his fingers, his eyes closed and brushing his prostate.

Jared growled and yanked Jensen’s fingers out, quickly replacing them with his own. Jensen moaned and grabbed onto Jared. Everything about Jared was big and it was Jensen’s favorite quality. He wasn’t too submissive, but the idea that Jared was big enough to manhandle him was a bit of a turn on. And damn was his cock proportional. Jensen had a tiny bit of a size kink and he didn’t even know it until the first time Jared fucked him. It had been more satisfying than any other dick.

Jared yanked his jeans and shirt off. Jensen could see the bulge of his cock in his underwear and practically drooled. “Yeah, Jared, fuck me, please!”

Jared pulled his underwear down and Jensen got a good look at his erect cock. He crawled forward and licked the swollen head lightly, tasting the precome on his tongue. “Fuck, Jen, you’re so fucking hot,” Jared moaned. “Wanna fuck you so bad.”

“I thought it was ­making love,” Jensen teased.

Jared shoved Jensen onto his back and slid his cock into his whole. It was big and it burned even with the prep, but it felt awesome. “Shit, Jay, you’re so big. I freaking love you, love your cock.”

Jared pulled out and thrust back in. “Love you too,” Jared grunted, aiming his cock to slam against Jensen’s prostate. “Love you so goddamn much, love your tight hole around my cock!”

Each one of Jared’s thrusts shoved the headboard against the wall and Jensen knew the people next door would know exactly what was happening in their room. Jensen’s cock was hard as a rock and bobbed against his stomach. Jared reached a hand out to teasingly stroke up Jensen’s cock and then go to his sensitive nipples and flick them until they were hard.

“Please,” Jensen begged. “Make me come, Jared, please!”

Jared went to Jensen’s cock and started to jerk him off slowly. Jensen humped his hand and his hands balled into fists as he writhed on Jared’s cock. If only the fangirls could see them now.

Jared twisted his hand and then Jensen came, his come splattering on Jared’s hand. Jared’s thrust stuttered and then his hips spasmed; Jensen could feel his come filling his ass. His body went lax on the bed and Jared fell on top of him.

“Get off,” Jensen groaned. “You’re heavy.”

“No,” Jared said. “’M too tired. Let’s snuggle.”

“You’re crushing my lungs.”

Jared rolled slightly off him but his arm sill wrapped around Jensen’s waist. Jensen watched his boyfriend drift off to sleep, his hair sweaty and Jensen’s come still on his hand. “Someday we’ll come out, Jay. I promise.”

Jared gave a small snuffle, already asleep. And he was naked.


End file.
